Changing Relations
by gravitationfanwriter
Summary: A series of litle scenes of Raimundo and Clay's relationship. Things will change between them and the other two dragons. RaimundoClay YAOI WARNING. Not as much as my othe stories, just a little cuddlingsnuggling this is rated K so everyone can read it
1. Omi's Incident

**AN:** This is my first Xiaolin Showdown! I think it will be okay, but please back up with reviews, especially you, Sayuri-girl. I love it when you review, because it makes me feel like I did a good job, so I wanted to dedicate this chapter to you. Oh, and when Raimundo gets horny in my story, he gets kind of dopey. YAOI WARNING

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, though I wished I did.

Raimundo was laying in the grass a little away from the temple, thinking about his boyfriend, Clay. He was thinking of what they did last night in the shower, when an Omi interrupted him.

"RAIMUNDO!!!" Omi shouted with a smile as he landed on Raimundo's chest. Raimundo was snapped back to reality like two super magnets flying together. Omi started to rock back and forth while telling Raimundo about how wonderful it was when he had gotten the last shen-gong-wu.

His rocking was turning Raimundo on, so he said, "Omi, you're cute, but you're turning me on and I get really 'orny 'n deleris' 'n stuff 'in 'ya do tha' so 'nless 'ya wan' me ta fuck ya' real soon, I sg'gest ya' get off n' stop rockin'." Too late, Raimundo was _on_ and was helpless to his raging teen hormones controlling his actions.

He grabbed Omi and started to pull him in to fuck him. "Raimundo, what are you doing?" Omi said. He himself was unaware of the small bulge forming near his groin. "I feel all tense."

Clay came out to look for his boyfriend just as Raimundo was pulling Omi's shirt off. "Whoa! Kimiko, a little help here!"

Kimiko ran as fast as she could to where Clay was standing. "What's up?"

"One horny Raimundo molesting Omi!" said Clay as he pointed to where Omi was struggling and Raimundo was trying to remove his pants. Kimiko and Clay ran over. "Alright partner, you're only 'sposed ta do that with me, aren't ya?"

Raimundo didn't pay attention. Kimiko tried to grab Omi away, but Raimundo held tight and said, "No, 'es mine now cuz' 'e tuned me on n' now I'm hornny n' stuv." Said Raimundo as he successfully removed Omi's shirt.

"Omi run! You don't want to lose your virginity to Raimundo when he's like this. Raimundo let go!" Kimiko shrieked as she burned his arms. Raimundo screamed and his face was twisted with pain. Kimiko pleaded her sorry, and then Raimundo fainted. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said to the unconscious Raimundo.

"'Ang on buddy!" Clay said as he scooped Raimundo into his arms and started to walk inside. He laid Raimundo on Clay's bed. Clay ran in to tell Master Fung what had happened, and to ask for some aloe. He took the aloe and gently rubbed into where Kimiko had accidentally burned him. Raimundo started to stir, then tried to stand up. Clay pushed him back down and said, "Just 'rlax, you'll be fine buddy," before bestowing a small kiss upon his boyfriend's lips. Clay slept next to him with his arm wrapped around Raimundo's waist.

In the morning, Raimundo woke with a start and found he was in Clay's room, with no Clay. "What happened?" he sleepily asked no one in particular. Clay walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Breakfast 's served, sleepy'ed!" he said lovingly toward his lover.

"What happened yesterday? I remember Omi jumping on me and getting me horny, then you and Kimiko saw me trying to molest him, then it all gets blurry."

"Weelllll, ya' ripped off Omi's shirt and Kimiko and I begged for ya' ter' let 'im go. You said something like 'No, he's mine now 'cuz he turned me on 'n now 'im horny n' stuff,' then Kimiko reached to grab your arms and accidentally burned 'em."

"Oh, man. I'd better go tell Omi I'm sorry," Raimundo said as he ran out of the room in search of Omi.

He ran into Dojo, who asked, "Hey buddy, you okay after last night?"

"Yes, Dojo I'm fine. Where's Omi?"

"He's outside playing soccer with Kimiko, who apparently isn't that good at it."

"Thanks Dojo." Raimundo said as he ran outside to see Omi getting ready to kick the ball. "Omi!" Raimundo said simultaneously cupping his hands around his mouth to make a megaphone effect.

Omi spun around at the same time as he kicked, causing him to topple over on the ground. He stood up and screamed, hiding behind Kimiko.

"Omi?"

Kimiko ran over and hugged him. "Raimundo, are you okay?" Omi follower her, managing to stay behind her. "I think you-know-who is a little afraid of you after what happened last night." Kimiko whispered to him.

"Oh, just tell him I'm sorry and I don't even remember half of it." Raimundo said as he trudged away.

Kimiko turned around and said that to Omi and he ran over in front of Raimundo to give him a hug. "It is okay, my friend. I am sure you didn't mean it."


	2. By the Warmth of the Fire

**AN:** I wrote this chapter when I was very upset and on the verge of crying (I haven't cried in like a year, so my head is killing me), so excuse me if there are misspelled words or if parts that don't make sense that good.

It was a cold day out and the four dragons had just returned with the real dragon (that's the four apprentices and Dojo). They had beaten up Jack for fun, but didn't realize it was freezing until they got outside. They sat down in front of the fire with some hot chocolate and were just relaxing. Raimundo cuddled up into his boyfriend's (Clay) chest and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and let out a tired yawn (1). "Yeah, I'm all tuckered out to partner." Clay said softly to Raimundo.

"How did you guys even (air quotes) find (no more air quotes) each other again? I'm just wondering because A, you guys are creeping me out, and B, I'm bored and will listen to even the most boring story." Kimiko said.

"Well, that would be Clay's department because if I remember correctly, I was unconscious and don't remember…"

"Yeah, well, I guess so. Remember that mission we had to get the lunar locket? Well, that stupid robot pushed Rai here into the snow n' 'e got knocked out. I ran over to help and picked 'im up, 'e was cold so I sorta hugged him a little n' stuff, then he woke up for a second, curled into a ball n' cuddled up into m' chest. Then he was out until Dojo came to pick us all up. When 'e woke up, 'e didn't remember 'nything, just that he cuddled into me and that I kept him warm. Then, he kissed me and we knew we were right for each other and livin' happily ever after, the end."

"Awww, you mean we were hugging and stuff before we even knew we were gay? Hey, wait a minute, I don't remember kissing you; you kissed me!" (2)

"Well that's 'cause you fell unconscious _again_ after that."

"Oh. New the end."

Omi clapped his hands furiously. "YAY!!! Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go kick the wheat." (Ha! Omi slang!)

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"I think he means hit the hay."

"Oh. Well, night Omi."

"Yeah, partner, see ya' in th' mornin'"

Raimundo let out another yawn. He put down his hot chocolate and readjusted himself so that his head lay across his boyfriend's lap. (3) Clay ran his fingers through Raimundo's smooth, soft hair and softly scratched his head. Raimundo cuddled up to Clay's hand and blinked a couple times. His eyelids were getting too heavy to handle. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

"Well," Clay whispered for fear of waking his lover, "I'm going to get little sleepyhead to a bed. See ya' in th' mornin'."

"Night Clay." Kimiko responded in an equally quiet tone. Clay carried Raimundo to the room they shared and laid him in their bed. Clay was too tired to change into pajamas, so he just lay in the bed next to him. Raimundo subconsciously curled into a ball and cuddled into his lover's chest to keep warm like he had done many, many months ago when the lunar locket first appeared.

Raimundo is a little OOC, but it fits the story.

Same.

Same.


	3. The Amulet of Nefartiti

**AN:** THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! Anyway, I am sorry this chapter won't have a lot of yaoi in it (well, I'm lying), but there will be some toward the end. Oh, and this is a continuation of the last chapter.

Where we left off… 

It had been a cold day and the four dragons were inside with a cup of hot chocolate. They were bored, so they got to talking about how Clay and Raimundo 'found' each other. Omi went to bed and Raimundo fell asleep on Clay's lap, so they decided to all go to sleep.

New Chapter

"Come on, Rai! Get up partner!" Dojo had woke all of the monks up for a new shen-gong-wu, except for Raimundo, who wouldn't get up of a bomb went off. They tried burning him, freeaing him, and even burying him. They only thing they hadn't tried, "Hey Raiiii-iiii, wanna do sumthin' special?" Raimundo sprung up at attention.

"Clay, you know you don't have to ask for tha- what are you all doing in our room?"

"Appearently getting discusted." Kimiko responded.

"What does he not have to ask for?" Omi innocently questioned.

Still half asleep, Raimundo responded, "Sex."

"What is that?"

"You see, well, erm, uuuh, why don't I show ya'?" Yep, still half asleep.

"OK!!!"

"You idiot!" Kimiko said while smacking Raimundo in the back of the head.

Dojo came running in at that moment. "Hey, stop the fighting, we got a new shen-gong-wu on our hands!"

"SHOW ME WHAT SEX IS PLEASE!!!" Omi interrupted, eager to get an answer. Raimundo would've picked him up and molested him (he was in his weak stage, which is when he gets up) except when he picked the little water monk up, Clay grabbwed him and pinned Raimundo's arms to his sides while laying on top of him.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that partner. I usually make Rai here stay in his room until he's out of this 'needy' stage, or sometimes I give him what he needs, if you know what I mean."

"AAAAHHHHH!!! Know I need to find out two things! First, I need to find out what Clay means and second I have to find out what sex is. Could someone just tell me?"

"Well, you see," Raimundo said, "Clay meant that right now I want to have sex and he either keeps me stuck in here or he has sex with me. Sex is where-"

"Okay," Dojo cut in, "I don't know where this conversation started, but I'm discusted and stopping it. The new shen-gong-wu is called the Amulet of Nefartiti. It makes the two people of your choice fall in love, and you can be one of the people. Now come on before Spicer gets there!"

They all hopped onto Dojo (went outside first) and then flew away. They landed in the desert and Raimundo started to strip down because of the heat. "Buddy I think I'm the only one here that wants to see that so put your shirt back on and don't take off your pants."

"But baby, it's so hot." (1) He picked up his shirt, stirring up the sand and revealing a little piece of metal.

"Way to go Rai! You found it!" Clay said as Kimiko picked it up. Spicer had just gotten there, so they left leaving him clueless. When they got back, Kimiko ran to her room.

Kimiko's Point of View

What's wrong with him? Does he not know I exist? Raimundo, when will you notice me? Why did you have to be gay? Well, that doesn't matter now. All that matters is this shen-gong-wu. I went out to the hallway and called him into my room. "Raimundo, come here for a minute!"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he said inbetween kisses with Clay. I went in and dragged him away. I took him into my room and used the shen-gong-wu. I didn't feel different, since I'm already crazy for him, but he, well he looked like a puppy after, well, another puppy. "Wow, Kimiko, you look-"

"If you want me, then go dump Clay." I said.

"Yeah."

Third Person Point of View

Raimundo walked into the other room. "What happened there?"

"I'm dumping you. You're a guy, and Kimiko's way better."

"But, Rai,"

"Don't use my pet name anymore. I'm Kimiko's, not yours."

Omi chose that moment to walk in; Clay was in tears and Raimundo was angry. "Hello my frien- what's wrong Clay? Raimundo?"

"I just dumped that helpless pile of lump."

"Oh no. Something is wrong here. Yesterday you two were having whatever sex is and today- oh no. Someone is tugging my arm." (Ha! Omi slang!)

"No, I'm not _pulling your leg_. I'm going to Kimiko's room to move in."

"Okay." Omi said suspiciously. He followed him and saw Kimiko was using the Amulet of Nefartiti. He ran in and took it, then broke the spell. "Raimundo, I think Clay is crying. You should go and see what is wrong."

"Oh, really? Thanks Omi!" Raimundo said as he bounded down the hall.

"As for you Kimiko, I'm telling Master Fung."

"No, please don't Omi. What do you want."

"You're going to do my chores for two mont-"

"DONE!!!"

"See, I'm not clueless after all."

"Well, I would've done it for a year, but now I won't."

(1) I know he's OOC. It just fits.


	4. Early in the Morning

**AN:** Sorry I hsvn't been writing guys, I just needed a break over the summer, but as always, thanks

so much for the reviews and keep clicking that button.

"Onh." Raimundo grunted as he awoke from his deep slumber to find Omi hovering above him. "AH."

Rai screamed. "What are you doing in my room while I'm still naked?" His shouting wolke Clay up,

whose reaction was the same.

Omi said, "Well, you guys never told me what sex was and I was curious. Remember last year

when Clay said that Rai always wants to have sex when he wakes up? Well, you two can start

now."

Clay responded, "Omi, remember back when Rai molested you, you do, don't you. Well, he was

trying to make you have sex with him."

"I do not want to know this." he said while running out of the room as fast as his little legs could

carry him.

Master Fung walked in. "What are you two- are you nake- I'm leaving." he left.

Clay got up and locked the door while saying, "What do two gay guys have to do to get some

privacy around here?"

Rai started to say, "Well we could stick m-"

"Rai, so not in the mood."

"Sorry." Clay got back into bed and Rai cuddled up to Clay's chest and Clay put his arm around

him and pulled him in tight. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You were knocked out."

"Oh yeah."

"You don't remember that, you were unconsious!"

"I can pretend." And they lay there like that, soaking in each other's love.


End file.
